


Light's Legacy

by moviefan_92



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Detectives, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, God Complex, Gods, Killing, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character Death(s), Partners in Crime, Past Character Death, Post-Death Note, Psychological Drama, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Shinigami, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: It's been 18 years since Light's death, and the world has gone back to the way it once was before "Kira" appeared. That is, until a bored high school girl finds a mysterious notebook mixed in with her school books. After testing out the book's power, she discovers that this Death Note is very real. Shortly after, a Shinigami shows up with some startling revelations about her past and about who Kira was to her.Supernatural/Crime/Drama/Angst/Suspense/Mystery/Family. Rated for some violence.STORY COMPLETE





	Light's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: It took me awhile, but I finally got around to watching 'Death Note'. Boy had I been missing out. It made me want to write a fanfic for it. So I began doing some more research on the series, and I learned something interesting. We saw at the end of the anime that Misa was seemingly about to commit suicide. Well, according to the writer of the series, after Matsuda let it slip to Misa that Light was dead, she fell into despair and committed suicide on Valentine's Day, slightly over a year after Light's death. That got me thinking, why "slightly over year"? Why wait so long? And that's where this story comes from. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Originally posted on 11/25/ at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12247793/1/Light-s-Legacy>_**

 

 

**" LIGHT'S LEGACY"**

"Aaaaand, time!" the teacher called, hitting the button on the stopwatch. "She glanced at the time, her eyes lighting up, and gave the girl that had just completed the 100 meter dash a look of pride. "Excellent job, Miss Suzuhara. You just broke the school's record for the girls again."

All around, the other female students gushed in awe. "Wow, Hikari is so great!"

"I want to be like her!"

"There's nothing Hikari can't do!"

Putting up a prideful front to keep face, the 17 year old girl known as Hikari Suzuhara flashed her adoring fans a smile as she casually flipped back her hair. She was well used to the attention, the girls watching her with either admiration or envy while the boys looked on with lustful desire from their own activities. The teacher who had taken her time continued to look proud of her prize student, as if she were the one who had made Hikari so great.

Being the most popular girl in school, attention like this was just something Hikari had needed to get used to. Once again at the top of her class, even the school itself, she excelled academically as well as physically. Hell, she could have even skipped a grade, twice, but had chose to go through the whole school life experience instead.

To complete her seemingly perfectiveness, she was stunningly beautiful too with her long dirty blonde hair that bordered on light brown, unblemished pale skin, and brown eyes that could seduce anyone with a mere glance. There was no shortage of boys who were after her, or of girls who wanted to be her.

Of course, that wasn't to say that everyone admired and respected her. Hikari was fully aware of the hostile looks being thrown her way by her fellow classmate. Always coming in second to her, Yayoi Sakamoto held a great deal of dislike for her self-proclaimed rival, and she seized every opportunity available to make Hikari's life miserable. The pranks and troubles Yayoi and her flunkies caused her ranged far and wide, though Hikari would always ignore them, never willing to give those  _insects_  the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of her.

But even with all this going on in her life, Hikari was bored. She was just so damn  _bored_. It almost made her question why she was doing any of this… this… unnecessary obligation she was required to follow. Was there really nothing going on in her life that would peek her interest?

School work? That was a joke; more like child's play. Friends? Hardly; everyone was eager to be close to her. Boys? Yeah, right; she could literally have her pick of the litter. A job? As if; she could excel at any type of work. A hobby or other interest? What was the point, and what would it amount to? Even her position as the Student Council President was just to kill time. No, it seemed like there was nothing that could hold her interest for long.

The ringing of the bell signaled the end of gym class, and the students went to go change. Hikari couldn't help but notice that Yayoi and her flunkies had seemed to be in a rush to get inside, undoubtedly to cause trouble for her. What would they do this time? Cut up her school uniform? Steal her shoes? Throw away her bag?

No, apparently today's agenda consisted of tossing her books into the used shower room. They lay on the wet floor, soaking up water as Hikari stood in the doorway, her hair tied back in a ponytail with a lock running down on either side of her face. She stared at her books on the floor with a dark look on her face, her expression completely neutral. It wasn't just her books, but her laptop as well. Would it even work anymore after this?

Right on cue, Yayoi and her flunkies passed by, all with smirks on their faces and mocking glints in their eyes. "Oh my," Yayoi commented in false concern. "It looks like your books got wet."

Hikari didn't even bother to glance in her direction. "Yes, I guess so."

She stepped into the shower room and began gathering up her books. As she picked them up, her hand landed on one that was not hers. A black notebook. There was nothing unusual about it, save for the eerie writing on the cover that read  _DEATH NOTE_.

Hikari frowned. "Death Note? Who's is this?"

She opened the inside, wondering if there would be a name. And there was. In fact, there were numerous names. Several pages worth of names written one after the other, nothing more. Hikari raised an eyebrow at this and turned her attention to the eerie writing on the cover again. As she examined the notebook, her gaze landed on the words  _HOW TO USE_ , and her eyes widened at what she read.

"The human whose name is written in this Death Note… shall die." She stared at these words for several seconds before scoffing in disbelief. "Yeah, right. How can writing down someone's name kill them?"

Closing the notebook, she concluded that some angry kid who was picked on frequently was probably letting out their frustration by writing down the names of their tormentors, pretending it would kill them; some type of therapy to deal with the bully or something.

Whatever, it was no concern of hers. She walked over to the garbage and was about to throw it out. She held the Death Note out over the lid of the garbage for several long moments, but she didn't drop it in. She didn't know why, but something was telling her to hold onto it, at least for now.

And so she took it with her to her next class. Keeping it in her bag, she tried to focus on the lesson, but found herself strangely distracted, her mind constantly going back to the strange notebook. She didn't know why; the possibility of the small book being real was just, well, flat out impossible.

Throughout the rest of the day, her mind would return to the notebook. When the final bell rang, and the last of her classmates left, she finally took out the Death Note and began reading through the instructions. She froze when she came to a certain part. According to the instructions, unless details of death were included, the victim would die of a heart attack 40 seconds after their name was written down.

Hikari was quiet for a long time after this. "Heart attack…" Her eyes narrowed. "Kira."

There wasn't a person in the world who didn't know his name. For nearly seven years, the mysterious killer had somehow killed countless criminals, and anyone who dared to stand against him. The primary cause of deaths had been heart attacks.

"It can't be," she whispered as she stared at the Death Note with new eyes.

About 18 years ago, the mass murderer that had come to be known as Kira had finally been identified and killed. Light Yagami had been gunned down by members of the task force that had been working against him, none of the members realizing that their elected leader was actually the one they were searching for. After his identity and death had been announced to the world, his method of killing, which had  _not_  been made public, was declared to have been permanently disabled.

Hikari closed the Death Note, staring at it as her mind worked through all this. Though Kira's reign had been strong at the time, and support for him even lasted for a few years after Light's death, no one would speak in favor of Kira today. Whatever support and favor Kira had gained during his time, it had decreased more and more as the years went by until he was considered nothing more than another mass murderer, the most ruthless and dangerous one to have ever lived. Be that as it may, even though no one dared to say so out loud, there were still those that approved of and supported Kira's methods and sense of justice.

Hikari was one of them. Even though Kira was before her time, she felt that he was justified in what he had been doing, trying to create a new world free of crime, with only good hard-working people. True, the loss of the righteous people that stood in his way was regrettable, like the good honest cops, but standing against Kira to save criminals was an act of evil in itself.

At least that's what Hikari believed. She felt Kira was right in doing what he did. And right now, Hikari realized that she might very well be holding the very thing that gave Kira his power.

No sooner had the thought entered her head did she laugh it off. Was she really considering the possibility that this notebook could actually kill people? It was utterly ridiculous.

Opening the notebook again, she looked at the names written down. Despite the impossibility of it, a part of her still… wondered. Deciding to look into this, she reached into her bag and took out her laptop. Fortunately, it was still working, despite being tossed on the wet floor. Turning to the most recently written names in the Death Note, she began looking them up. She got numerous results for each, after all, many people shared the same name, but she also found an obituary for each name she looked up as well.

After finding an obituary for the eighth name, she concluded that there must be someone who was dead that shared the same name with the ones written in the notebook. All the same, that didn't mean that the notebook was responsible for their deaths. For all she knew, someone could have cosplayed as a grim reaper from some anime and wrote down the names of a bunch of random dead people to make their costume all the more real.

Or maybe this whole Death Note thing was some kind of prank. Why was it lying with all her books in the shower room in the first place? Yes, a prank sounded like the more likely scenario. Certainly more likely than a notebook that killed people.

Or it was actually real, as impossible as that sounded. And Hikari finally decided that there was only one way to know for sure. Turning to a blank page, she took up a pen and pressed it to the paper.

She paused, hesitating, thinking about what she was about to do. If this was for real, and it actually worked, then the person whose name she wrote down would die. If she was going to do this, then she should choose someone who deserved to die, just on the off chance that this actually worked.

But who to pick? She could follow Kira's example and kill a criminal. Crime had slowly began rising again after Light's death. She could simply look up any random criminal online and write down their name. But even if she did, and the person did in fact die, it would be unlikely that the police would announce it to the public. And on the off chance that they did, how would she know for sure that writing down their name had been the cause of their death?

No, the only way to know for sure would be to bear witness to the event itself. That complicated things a bit. Whose name should she write down for this? It was unlikely that a criminal would be around here announcing their name to the world.

Glancing out the window, she spotted Yayoi and her flunkies talking to some boys at the front gate. Hikari's eyes narrowed in distaste as she watched her so-called rival shamelessly flirt. She diverted her gaze from the scene, returning it to the notebook where her pen was still poised, ready to write.

There was no longer any doubt as to whose name she should write. Yayoi Sakamoto was pure scum. Spoiled, rotten, always bullying other students, living only for her popularity, always causing trouble for Hikari and trying to hinder her out of jealousy. That in itself was a crime. People like her, who stood in the way of progress and caused trouble for society, they were just as rotten as the thieves and murderers in the world.

With no more hesitation, Hikari began to write. Not just a name, but a detailed description of the death. She needed to know for sure if this Death Note was the real thing or not. And as she wrote, she was overcome with a feeling she couldn't quite identify. Curiosity? Excitement? Fear? Exhilaration? Perhaps all of the above.

When she finished writing, she immediately turned her attention to her watch. Slowly, very slowly, the seconds ticked by. Hikari could feel her heart pounding with each tick, hear the blood pounding in her ears with every beat as time seemed to drag by tauntingly slow. And when the 40 second mark finally hit, her eyes darted back to the scene below.

Yayoi froze as she trailed off from whatever it was she was saying. Without a word, she turned away from the others and walked straight into the road, ignoring her friends' protests. Around the corner, a car came speeding down the road. Yayoi stopped, standing directly in the vehicle's path. The car didn't slow down, and plowed directly into Yayoi. The girl went tumbling over the roof of the car and came down hard. But it wasn't the impact that killed her. No, it was landing directly on her head, breaking her neck, that had been the finishing blow.

As screams rang up around the gate, Hikari stared with wide eyes. She managed to tear her gaze away from the gruesome scene and stared at the words she had written.  _Yayoi Sakamoto – Dies by landing on her head and breaking her neck after getting hit by a car._

It was exactly as she had written. That proved it. This Death Note was the real thing. Then the part about causing heart attacks was true as well. That had to be it; this Death Note must have been how Kira killed his victims. He must have gotten his hands on it somehow, or maybe there were more than one out there. Whatever the case, Hikari was now certain that she held the answer to Kira's mysterious killings. With that revelation came the realization that she had just taken a life, however indirectly.

"It's really real, this Death Note."

"Of course it's real."

Hikari whirled around and inhaled deeply. Behind her stood a creature unlike anything she had ever seen. It appeared to be a skeleton dressed in biker clothes with wild spiky hair. Empty eyes with nothing more than red flecks of light in the back of the skull stared at her, a permanent grin plastered on the creature's face.

A feeling of panic briefly overcame Hikari. She had no idea what this thing was. A demon? A grim reaper? An evil spirit? Death itself? One thing she did know for sure, this murderous notebook, it must have come from him.

"Relax," the creature told her. "I may be a Shinigami, but I'm not going to steal your soul. That's not what we actually do."

"Shinigami," Hikari repeated, a strange type of calm flowing over her; perhaps she was in shock. "You're a Shinigami."

"Indeed," the creature replied. "Visible and audible only to those who have touched the Death Note. You can call me Tsykou."

"Tsykou…" Hikari echoed. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt no longer felt any fear of this creature, as horrifying as it was. "So, you're a Shinigami." She patted the Death Note on her desk. "And this notebook is yours, I'm assuming."

A light chuckle escaped Tsykou. "No, not mine. Yours."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Mine?"

"For now anyway. I've entrusted the Death Note to you. You now have the power to kill anyone. As long as you have their face in mind when you write their name down in it." His lipless mouth curved into a grin. "Or, if you want an even greater advantage, in exchange for half your lifespan, I can give you the power to instantly know the name and lifespan of anyone who's face you see."

Hikari's mind was running a mile a minute. Filing away what he had just said about this trade for later, she held up her hand. "Hold it, back up. You said you've entrusted this Death Note to me? Why? Why entrust me with this power?"

Tsykou crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Truth be told, I'm bored. The Shinigami realm is nothing but a desolate wasteland that stretches on forever. We Shinigami either laze about all day, or go around writing down human names. We can come to the human world, but we can't really interact with anything. It's so boring." He looked back at her. "But a few months ago, I heard a story from a fellow Shinigami named Ryuk about a human who got his hands on a Death Note, and tried to use it to become the god of this world."

Ah, so her suspicions had been right. "Light Yagami."

A chuckle escaped Tsykou. "Yes, Light Yagami. Or as the world had come to know him, Kira. He was able to keep Ryuk entertained for several years with his antics."

Hikari nodded in understanding. She believed him; she had to. She had just killed a person by writing their name down in a magic notebook of death, and now a Shinigami was here, providing answers to the Kira case that had never been brought to light, or at least never been made known to the public. Hikari briefly wondered if this could all be a dream, but a quick pinch to the back of her hand had her dismissing this theory.

So that was it then, the answer to the Kira murders. Light Yagami had gotten his hands on a Death Note and decided to make the world a better place by killing off criminals and establish himself as the god of this new world, taking out anyone who opposed him or stood in his way. And he had come very close to his goal, gaining many followers, and even bringing entire nations down to their knees.

Returning her gaze to the Shinigami, she narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're hoping for some type of entertainment as well. Well, that explains your motive, but it doesn't answer my actual question. Why, out of all the people in the world, did you give me the Death Note? You put it with my books for me to find, so you must have intended for me to find it. So why me?

Tsykou was silent, seeming to consider whether to answer or not. Hikari waited patiently, wondering why the Shinigami was unwilling to tell her. Finally, he relented. "Oh, what the hell? You want to know, so I'll tell you. But first, answer me this. Are you aware that you're adopted?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the unexpected question. "Yes, I knew that, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Tsykou snickered. "So you knew. Then tell me, have you ever wondered who your real parents are?"

A scowl crossed Hikari's face as he brought up a sensitive subject. She did her best to cover it up as she looked away. "No. My birth parents abandoned me before I was even a year old. Whoever they were, they obviously didn't want anything to do with me. So why should I want anything to do with them. As far as I'm concerned, the Suzuharas are my real parents."

What she had said was true; she didn't know or care who her real parents were. The caretakers at the orphanage had told her that she had been left on their doorstep with only a letter requesting to find a good home for her. The letter had also contained her name, Hikari, and was very insistent that it be kept as such, even by her adoptive parents. She had remained in the orphanage for four years after that until the Suzuharas came along and adopted her.

A wicked grin crept up the Shinigami's face "I suppose I can understand that. But would it change your mind to know that the reason you were left at that orphanage was not because your parents didn't want you, but because they were dead?"

Hikari's head snapped back to him in surprise. "What?"

Tsykou chuckled. "Yes, it's true. Your father died before even knowing your mother was pregnant, and your mother died the day she left you at the orphanage."

Stunned silence gripped Hikari at the Shinigami's words. Her birth parents were dead? Her real father hadn't even known about her? And her mother, what of her? Had she had a terminal illness and so quickly delivered her to the orphanage, knowing she was going to die soon? Or maybe one of her mother's family members had simply dumped her there rather than raise her the day her mother died, possibly in childbirth.

Whatever the case, this certainly changed things. Hikari had always assumed her father had been some deadbeat who wanted nothing to do with her or her mother after finding out she was pregnant. That or her mother had been some floozy who either slept around and didn't know who the father was, or simply didn't tell him that she was pregnant, then simply left her at the orphanage because she didn't want to be saddled with the responsibility of raising a child. But now this Shinigami was telling her that that wasn't the case at all. Furthermore, in order to know all this, then he must know who her real parents were.

"You know who my real parents are!" she demanded. "That's why you chose me, isn't it? Because of who they are. Why? Who were they? What do you know?"

Even though he was lacking eyes, there seemed to be a knowing glint in Tsykou's empty sockets. "I've been searching for you for several months now; the perfect candidate to keep me entertained, someone extraordinary that can show me something I will remember for the rest of my life. If anyone can do that, it's you, Hikari." He leaned in close, his empty eye-sockets staring deep into the depths of her soul. "You are the daughter of Light Yagami."

The words echoed through Hikari as she stared at the Shinigami, trying to process this information. Nothing else seemed to penetrate her brain, not even the police sirens outside at the accident site.

"Yagami…" she whispered in stunned disbelief. "Light Yagami was my father. You're saying I'm the daughter of Kira?"

Tsykou laughed. "Not just one Kira, but two. Your mother was the second Kira."

Despite the shock of Tsykou's claim, Hikari's mind immediately jumped to what she knew about the Kira case. The first Kira, the main one, was revealed to be Light Yagami. That was her father, according to Tsykou, something she was still trying to come to terms with. The second Kira was Teru Mikami, who had committed suicide after being arrested. It was biologically impossible for him to be her mother. Either Tsykou was mistaking, or he was lying to her.

Feeling like this Shinigami was taking her for a fool, she glared at the god of death. "What nonsense are you talking about? I don't know how reproduction works with you Shinigami, but males can't give birth. Teru Mikami was identified as the second Kira."

Tsykou burst out laughing. Hikari just continued to scowl at him, not appreciating being laughed at. "What's so funny?"

The Shinigami struggled to control himself. "Oh, how little you know. You're making assumptions based on what the police released to the public. The truth is, there were more than two Kiras." His grin widened as Hikari raised an eyebrow in interest. "Working with the task force, there were times where Light Yagami wasn't able to use the Death Note. So he shared it with others to act in his stead. Teru Mikami was indeed one of them. As far as the public knew, there were only the two Kiras. The task force decided to let them keep thinking that way to prevent a panic. In all actuality, there were five."

He held up five fingers, then put down one. "The original and main Kira was your father, Light Yagami." He put down a second finger. "The first person he shared the Death Note with was a man named Kyosuke Higuchi, who your father killed once his usefulness ran out. He was the third Kira." He put down another finger. "The second person he shared the Death Note with was Teru Mikami. He was the one the police told the public was the second Kira, when he was actually the fourth. The fifth Kira was Kiyomi Takada, who doubled as your father's spokesperson. She acted in Mikami's stead while he acted as a decoy to deceive the task force. Your father killed her as well once she was compromised."

Hikari's eyebrows had risen up into her hairline. There had really been five Kiras? Not just the two? That was a stunning revelation. But she supposed she understood why the police would allow the public to believe there was only the two. If it got out that there were so many people with Kira's power, it would undoubtedly start a panic.

Going over the list of people Tsykou had named, she realized he had left one out, that and he still had one more finger raised. "So there were five Kiras total, and my father was the main one. Interesting." She cut her eyes at him. "But I couldn't help but notice that you've left one out. After my father, you jumped straight to the third Kira. So who was the second? That Kira was my mother, wasn't it?"

Tsykou's grin widened. "Yes, indeed. However, unlike the others, she was not someone your father chose to share his power with. Rather, she was someone who also managed to get her hands on another Death Note after having… befriended another Shinigami. As a supporter of your father, she sought him out and formed an alliance with him, becoming the second Kira. Although she was suspected by the task force, they were never able to prove that she was involved with the murders. And after she gave up her ownership of her Death Note, all her memories of it were lost to her."

Hikari made a mental note about that last bit. "And so the task force simply labeled Mikami as the second Kira while my mother was set free due to lack of evidence." She thought about this some more. If this was true, then how had her mother died? "Who was she? What was her name?"

The Shinigami chuckled. "Your mother was actually none other than Misa Amane."

The look on Hikari's face was priceless. "What? Misa Amane?  _Thee_  Misa Amane? As in the famous idol and model?"

"The one and only. Never knew you had such famous parents, did you? After her own parents were murdered, she sought out Kira after he killed their murderer."

He let this sink in, enjoying the shock on the girl's face as she processed this information. Even 17 years later, the idol/model Misa Amane was still well-known. It caused quite an uproar when she committed suicide on Valentine's Day. Hikari, along with most of the public, had assumed that the pressure of stardom had gotten to be too much for her, just as it did for many famous people, and so she took her life.

"Then her death, it wasn't just the pressure of being famous that caused her to take her life." She looked at the Shinigami for confirmation. "Was it?"

Tsykou looked up thoughtfully. "I can't say for sure, but based on what Ryuk told me, I'd say no. After you mother discovered that Light Yagami was Kira, and formed an alliance with him, she fell in love with him. Obsessively so, I'd say. Apparently, when your father started hanging around Miss Takada, your mother got a little desperate and decided to poke a few holes in the condoms she and your father used, and that's where you came from. After she learned of his death, she fell into a deep depression from which she never recovered." He looked back at her. "There was only one thing that kept her going." He pointed at her. "You. She found out she was pregnant with you shortly after she learned of your father's death. Her and Light's child."

He chuckled, letting his hand drop. "Of course, it wouldn't do to have the public know that she was carrying Kira's child, so for her sake and yours, that was kept a secret. Sadly, though, it seemed that not even you were enough to fill the void in your mother's heart that was left there when your father died. That's why, on Valentine's Day, the day of lovers, it became too much for her. She left you at that orphanage and leapt off a tower so she could be with the one she loved." His grin widened. "And now, here we are, 17 years later, and you now hold the key to your parents' power. So," he cocked his head to the side, "what are you going to do?"

Hikari barely heard him anymore at this point. She was lost in her own thoughts. Everything he said made sense, and it explained so many things. Hell, it even explained the meaning behind her name. Hikari meant "light". In a way, her mother had named her after her father; no wonder she had been so insistent in that letter of her keeping her name.

It was strange, but Hikari found herself accepting all this with an unusual calmness. There was no doubt in her mind that what Tsykou said was true; when a god of death showed up and began offering explanations to unanswered questions, especially when those answers added up and made sense, then you believed it.

The strange calmness, however, that was something else entirely. Most people would become hysterical or fall into complete denial upon learning that their parents were the most notorious murderers in history. Add in the fact that her mother was also a famous idol and model, and her father had been worshipped as a god by many, and you had one of the craziest parentages ever.

This definitely changed Hikari's opinion of her birth parents. Her mother and father weren't just some irresponsible deadbeats who had abandoned her and run away from their responsibilities, they were the first and second Kira, practically the god and goddess of this world with the power of life and death in their hands. And she was their daughter. Their blood ran through her veins. No wonder Tsykou had chosen her to receive the Death Note. If he wanted to find someone to entertain him, there really was no one better.

Hikari's lower lip began to tremble as the sides slowly curved upward. The room seemed to spin around as something from deep within her attempted to force its way out, almost as if it had been there all along and had been waiting for a moment like this. Her pupils shrank down to mere specks in her eyes as she threw her head back and burst into a fit of laughter. Tsykou stared at her in surprise as her laughter grew in volume, becoming more and more deranged until it was little more than the raving of a madman.

Tsykou continued to watch the girl uncertainly, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head. "Hey, um, are you ok?"

At first it didn't appear as if she had heard him, but then her laughter began to subside. She hung her head, her hair falling around her face like a curtain, a smile plastered on her face. "Am I ok? Why, I've never been better. I see things so clearly now." She slowly began to raise her head. "Everything has come around full circle. I'm the daughter of Light Yagami and Misa Amane, the first and second Kira."

She held up the Death Note, starring at it as if it were a priceless treasure. "This is destiny. It has to be. I now hold the power of Kira. I can now cleanse this world of evil, just as my father once did." She looked out the window at the scene below where a large group of people had gathered around the accident site. "This world is rotting. Someone has to do something. My father tried, but he failed. And my mother, it was too much for her alone. But not for me. I'm both of them. The first and second Kira in one. And now I have the power to finish what my father began. To continue his legacy." A psychotic smile spread across her face. "I am Light's legacy."

She looked back at Tsykou, a deranged smile on her face twisting her beautiful features into a mask of sadistic glee. "Tsykou, you wanted to find someone to give your Death Note to who would keep you entertained. Well, I can promise you something even better. I'll show you the birth of a new world. The world my father envisioned, one full of only good and hard working people. And I, I shall rule over as the goddess of this world."

Awestruck Tsykou studied the girl carefully as her words echoed in his ears. Something was telling him that all the time and effort he had spent in tracking her down had been worth it. "Then you plan to follow in your father's footsteps?"

Hikari looked back at the Death Note. "Someone has to, because this world, it can't go on like this. Who else could possibly do it? Only I am capable of it. Tsykou, I want you to teach me everything about the Death Note, everything it's capable of. And I will use it to punish all the criminals of this world, along with anyone who stands in my way. Because I am justice! I am the goddess of the new world!" She glanced at him, her eyes practically rolling around in her head madly. "I am… Kira!"

An excited chill ran down Tsykou's back. It may have just been his imagination, or maybe a trick of the light, but he could have sworn that, just a second there, her eyes had glowed red. This was indeed going to be something he would remember for the rest of his life.

' _Ryuk, you were right,'_  he thought in anticipation,  _'humans are so very interesting.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

In a hidden facility, a white-haired man crouched down over a game of chess. There was no opponent, as he seemed to be playing against himself, possibly testing his own intellect.

Though seemingly completely absorbed in the game, he was still fully aware of everything going on around him, including the door slowly opening as one of his associates entered.

"Near…" the newcomer began uneasily, "it's started again."

The white-haired man, Near, picked up another chess piece and placed it on a different spot on the board, putting his imaginary opponent in checkmate. "Has it now? Well, it's about time." He reached out and casually knocked over the opponent's king. "Let the game begin."

**THE END**  

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: In case I didn't make it clear, Tsykou was the Shinigami Ryuk was telling his story to in the movie version. And so, the cycle has started once again. When I learned that Misa waited almost a year before killing herself, I theorized that perhaps she was pregnant, and that's why she waited. After all, she and Light did live together for six years, and she was constantly trying to seduce him. Even if Light wasn't serious about her, do you really think nothing happened during all that time? At the very least, he had to keep Misa happy and make her believe he was in love with her, and act the part of her boyfriend. Even if he was a raging psychopath he was still a healthy young man. And be honest, can you not see Misa doing something like poking holes in condoms if she thought it would keep Light with her? Thus Hikari was born. I thought a daughter was more suitable than a son. It's just a shame Light and Misa passed on their madness to her, yes, insanity can be genetic. Will Near be able to stop her? Maybe, maybe not. I'm sorry to say that I have no plans to continue the story, and instead wanted to keep it open-ended. I thought it worked better that way. Maybe one day I'll do a continuation, but right now I plan to keep this as a one-shot. So, I hoped you liked it.
> 
> If I do end up continuing this, the basic plot was going to have Hikari killing criminals like Light while establishing herself as Kira's second coming. Near will be trying to stop her, and he'll be joined by a new recruit fresh out of the police academy who proves to be a prodigy. He and Hikari meet and fall in love, neither knowing who the other is. Impressed by him, Hikari thinks she finally found someone worthy to rule by her side, while the new recruit wants nothing more than to stop the new Kira since his father was one of the cops Light killed. Not knowing who the other is, they end up as both enemies and lovers. And no, it wouldn't have a happy ending. Seem interesting? Let me know what you think.)


End file.
